


To Whom It May Concern

by Indieblue



Series: Let The Stars Fall As They May [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indieblue/pseuds/Indieblue
Summary: Part Four of a collection of Founders drabbles, shorts, oneshots and random scenarios. Mainly Salazar/Helga and Rowena/Godric, because I ship them something intense. Some of them shall be happy and full of light, but some of them will be fraught with sadness and sorrow. Non-canon (not that there's a lot of that as it pertains to the Founders).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a series of letters amongst the Founders, not meant to be anything more than a little bit of fun. I don't know how many parts it will have, but this ought to be fun nonetheless.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
> My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com

_Dear Godric,_

_Please remove the ‘obstacle course’ you set up on the second floor. It is_ **_dangerous_ ** _and the students have enough to contend with, much less having to dodge maces and axes._

 _Do it_ _today_ _,_

_Helga._

* * *

_Dear Helga,_

_I think that the course builds character, and most of my students love it. I’ll take it down when Salazar agrees to let me keep the Giant Squid I found on my travels this past summer._

_Godric._

_P.S. Have you seen Rowena the last few days? Or did she hole herself up in her Tower reading again?_

* * *

_Dear Salazar,_

_Love, Godric isn’t going to get rid of his death maze unless you let him keep the squid. Reason with him. Please._

_Your beloved,_

_Helga._

* * *

_Helga,_

_Why must I be reason with that reckless fool. It’s_ **_impossible_ ** _. Impossible. I swear there isn’t a logical bone in his body. Where did he even get that beast anyway?_

_Always yours,_

_Salazar._

* * *

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_The same place you got_ ** _your_** _snake. Go and talk it through with him, or you will not be allowed passage into my chambers tomorrow night._

_Helga._

* * *

_Idiot,_

_Fine. You can keep the ruddy squid, but_ **_you_ ** _have to maintain it and go and talk to the merpeople. Which shouldn’t be hard, they seem to like you. Merlin knows why. Now fix the second floor._ **_TODAY._ **

_Salazar._

* * *

_My darling,_

_Rowena, your students tell me that you’ve been locked in your room for three days now, and even if you are getting House Elves to bring you food-which I don’t think you are, you need to get out of that room every now and then. I will keep sending owls until you come out._

_Godric._

* * *

_Godric,_

_My precious lion, I’ve made a breakthrough! I will emerge once I follow it to the end, and you should really let the squid go._

_See you soon,_

_Rowena._

* * *

_Rowena,_

_The squid stays. Please come out. I love you. I’m going mad without you. Salazar doesn’t want to duel with me, and Helga has gone on a small trip, something about going to look for wormweed. Which means there is no one to bake pies, and you know how grumpy he gets when she isn’t here. Oh...it wasn’t me that set fire to the tapestry on the first floor...Salazar did it._

_Godric._

* * *

_Godric,_

_YOU SET FIRE TO THE TAPESTRY! YOU RUDDY IDIOT! I WILL SCALP YOU AND FEED YOUR INNARDS TO THAT STUPID SQUID. That tapestry is_ **_PRICELESS._ ** _There’s only one of them in existence._

_Rowena._

* * *

_Helga,_

_Rowena is going to kill Godric. He lied about lighting the tapestry she found on her last journey back to Scotland on fire. Everything has gone tits up, and royally fucked itself sideways, please come back. The two of them are being unbearable right now._

_Yours,_

_Salazar._

* * *

_My love,_

_I’ll apparate back as soon as I can, try to keep them both under control, and make sure they are both teaching their classes._

_Yours,_

_Helga._

* * *

_Helga,_

_I’m not a child minder...hurry back._

_Yours,_

_Salazar._

* * *

_Godric,_

_Oi! Why the fuck did you get Rowena drunk? She’s passed out on my couch, but she was ranting and raving about you for_ **_hours_ ** _before she finally fell asleep. Come and get her._

_Salazar._

* * *

_Salazar,_

_So that’s where she wandered off to, I’m surprised she made it all the way there from the Seventh Floor. Especially with her moving stairs. Why can’t you bring her? Plus it was really good Ale, I couldn’t very well waste it, could I?_

_Godric._

* * *

_Godric,_

_Because you decided to have your house located on the_ **_seventh_ ** _floor. Not my problem. Come and get her. I’ve changed the password to ‘Godric is a sodding prick’. I’ll change it back in the morning._

_Salazar._

* * *

_Salazar,_

_Oh, how I love you. Prat. I’m coming, and it’s an adventure to get to and from the Tower every day. It’s exciting. You need to learn to live a little._

_Godric._

* * *

_Salazar,_

_I was gone for_ ** _three_** _days. THREE. How did you lot manage to flood the third floor, set fire to a classroom on the fourth floor, and_ ** _why_** _is there a young centaur sleeping in my Common Room? We’ll discuss this later...I should also mention that a very nude Gryffindor was slumbering away across my kitchen table in my private chambers...and Rowena was with him. It was in interesting homecoming._

_Helga._


End file.
